The present invention relates to a stacked electrical connector, and particularly to a stacked electrical connector with rigid terminals for securely engaging with a mating connector.
A conventional stacked electrical connector has different terminals for engaging with different mating connectors. Referring to FIGS. 5A and 5B, a terminal 70 comprises a contacting section 71, an engaging section 72 and a soldering section 73. The contacting section 71 is formed by a stamping process and the engaging section 72 extends from the contacting section 71. The engaging section 72 further comprises a shoulder 721. The soldering section 73 extends from the shoulder 721. The soldering section 73 is L-shaped and comprises a horizontal portion 731 and a vertical portion 732. The horizontal portion 731 is perpendicular to the vertical portion 732 and both portions 731, 732 have the same cross sectional area. When the vertical portion 73 is inserted into a circuit board (not shown), a mating force is exerted on the terminal 70 with a moment. Thus, the conventional terminal 70 will eventually become deformed. Thus, a new design is required to overcome such a disadvantage.